


What's in a name?

by erienne, Jadzia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erienne/pseuds/erienne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/pseuds/Jadzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You just know that your name is safe in their mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> For entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

Emergency link in case youtube decides to delete it as they did with other fan vids:  


[What's in a name?](http://www.angelisintetici.ch/h50/whatsinaname.mp4)


End file.
